Angels Lullaby
by XxXFoxieXxX
Summary: Lavi Bookman just a regular kid in high school. Until one night changes everything, a lullaby sung by an angel, and the only hint to finding out who it was, an ace of spades. SUMMARY SUCKS, this is my first time writing a story and I would love to hear peoples thoughts on it. Rated T just to be safe


**_Chapter 1_**

**.:Lavi POV:.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

'WHO WAKES ME FROM MY SLUMBER!' where the only thoughts going through my mind at that moment. After conveniently crushing my alarm clock so it may never make such a horrid noise in its entire sorry life, I opened my eyes only to get blinded by the morning sun, trying again and this time not being immediately blinded I glanced over to my clock showing 6:02 the time it forever stopped at- time to get up.

I tried getting up I really did, but the moment the cold air touched my skin I decided my bed was to warm. Either that or the floor was too damn cold, seriously who installed the heating in this place! But as the sleep receded slightly I found this new tugging feeling in my gut and it told me something important would happen today, how did I know that... that's a story for another time.

I got out of bed knowing that if I didn't I would have to answer to the old panda, I didn't want another concussion thanks very much. I picked some random clothes from my wardrobe as well as a towel from the floor and headed to the shower slowly.

The shower did help wash away a few unnecessary thoughts from my mind, leaving it clearer and making it easier to sort out my thoughts. After deciding I had spent long enough soaking under the hot water I got out dried myself and starting dressing myself.

I wore myself in my usual black jeans, a white and grey t-shirt with a skull-ish design on it(*) not forgetting my classic orange scarf and fixing my eye patch, showing only my other emerald green eye. I would have forgotten my headband if it weren't for that red hair that kept falling in my eyes.

After I got dressed I headed down stairs to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. This called for eggs and toast- lots of it. So after making my meal I took my plate to the table and dug in. Even then I couldn't stop this nagging feeling somewhere in the back of my mind, whatever was going to happen today was important!

I was in deep thought when the old panda man decided to make an unexpected appearance, I only noticed him when he kicked me round the head –again!- what was with that.

"Ow, what the hell old man!" I yelled from my newfound place on the floor holding my head with both hands as an attempt to shield it from the old man.

"Stop spacing out brat, why are you still here."

"I was thinking-"

"Something you don't; do often enough but even then it's unproductive no doubt, now pack your bags and go to school," With that I was shoo-d out of the dining room, luckily I had at least finished my breakfast.

After packing my bag with all the stuff I needed for school –nearly forgetting my lunch!- I checked the clock again to see it was 7:30 in the dot, so I picked up everything I needed and left with a quick yell inside off "See ya panda!"

I ran towards my bus stop on the corner and waited for my bus to come, pulling out a book to pass the time. My bus arrived not even 2 minutes later, I stood up marking my page and quickly got on and walked to my usual spot on the back of the bus, where Lenalee and Kanda where already waiting for me.

"Lavi, did you hear we're getting a new transfer student today, apparently he's from England I'm really excited about what he's going to be like, do you think -" I decided to tune out the rest of their conversation. But leave it up to Lena to be completely up to date on the newest school info, being the principals little sister does help, well I think she helps the principal more than the other way 'round, Komui- correction Mr. Lee was only about the worst person imaginable as a principle. Sometimes I still wonder how he got the job, seeing his assistant and Lenalee did most of the work.

I was so drowned in my own thoughts I nearly missed the flash of white in the corner of my eye, it looked surprisingly like hair, did they miss the bus or something, even then, who knew old people could run that fast?

* * *

Once we arrived at our school- Black Order High- it was already 8:40 school started in 20 minutes, oh well best get to class so I can catch up on some sleep I missed doing jobs for the panda. Once inside I quickly claimed my spot in the back row, the chair next to the window. I barely registered Lenalee and Kanda also coming in sitting in the row in front of mine.

The last few students where just sitting down as Ms. Nyne **(There are so many ways to spell her name, but I'll stick with 'Nyne') **came in and the second bell rang. Ms. Nyne slammed her text books on her desk loudly to get all our attention, then she looked up and announced to the class "We'll be getting a new transfer student today, from England. Be nice to him."

Ms. Nyne's motherly side just decided to show up because despite looking like some sort of Mafia boss with her scarred face and (deadly) monkey- why did Komui even allow that?- she was actually very kind and often acted like a mother to all her students. I could nearly hear Lenalee squeal at the mention of a new student, she would often take it upon herself to make sure anyone new at the school would feel at home and personally made sure they were doing alright until they settled in. She was nearly as much a mother hen as Miss Nyne.

"Come on in," the door opened and in walked a short timed looking boy, he had his hood up so I couldn't really see his face very well, "Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Uum, nice to meet you my name is Allen Walker..." he said shyly, bowing to the class. He looked up and smiled then took off his hood so we could all see his face. That's what woke me up from whatever sleep drug I was under. He had white hair, not kidding _pure white_ hair, like freshly fallen snow. Then I started taking in the rest of his appearance and immediately noticed the strange tattoo(?) on his face. On his forehead was a sort of upside-down pentagon with a red line that kept going over is left eye then cut across his cheek then finished as a teardrop shape. Apart from the red mark on his face his skin was flawless, pale and smooth; almost like a girls.

My gut feeling spiked when I looked at Allen, interesting.

"Okay, good. Now Allen you'll be following Johnny for now." Allen did what he was told and was soon just chatting with Johnny- The kid with the curly brown hair, glasses and the, pretty much, ever present headphones.

Now that the commotion died down I little, finally time for my nap.

The bell was what woke me up in the end, I think Ms. Nyne has given up on trying to teach me anything so she just let me sleep, not that I minded. As I was walking to the door, now in deep conversation with Lenalee, I bumped into the new kid.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," I said smiling sheepishly, offering him my left hand to help him get up,

"It's alright." He just said surprisingly polite, and swiftly avoided my hand; to anyone else it would look like he hadn't noticed it, but I was a Bookman, I could tell he did it purposefully. I wonder why?

As he walked away with Johnny I could just slightly see him being shoved or pushed around by other students, Johnny didn't seem to notice and the white haired teen didn't seem to mention it, again- Why?

"Lavi, hey Lavi," Lenalee's voice cut through my thoughts and I didn't realise I had been staring at the spot where the boy had been standing not moments earlier. She tugged on my sleeve lightly as if to say 'Lavi come on' "Come on, we've got maths."

"Yeah... Coming Lena- Lady. What sort of gentleman would I be if I kept a lady waiting," I said jokingly, flashing a cheeky grin her way, giving her a overly overdramatic low bow, then offering her my arm as a 'gentleman' would do. Lenalee was laughing behind her hand her light bell like laughter bouncing around the hall. She must have decided to play along with my little joke because she took my arm and looked at me sweetly.

"Kind sir, would you escort me to my mathematics classroom?" And with that we paraded through the halls laughing the whole way, when we reached Lenalee's classroom I left with a low bow again taking off my imaginary top hat, and saying in the most ridicules posh voice I could muster,

"Lady Lenalee, tonight has been most pleasurable. Would I be allowed to accompany you again?"

"Yes you may Sir Lavi," Curtsying to me in a similar voice, then saying our proper goodbyes I left to my own classroom to maths- yeah my favourite subject. See the sarcasm there? So why not sleep again, there was nothing new they could teach me anyway.

Maths flew by- not like I was awake or anything- and it was time for art, I actually really liked art, not just because I was actually quite good at it but also because we had Mr. Froi but everyone just called him Teidoll- he says he doesn't like titles, makes him feel old. Then I remembered that Johnny is actually in the same class as me, that means I would get to see the new kid again. He was actually really cute when he smiled, he looked a bit like a girl- No stop Lavi don't start that again, you already did something like that to Yuu, and may I remind you, you almost died.

I reached my classroom and saw the new kid standing by the door in pure awe. Yeah, our classroom was impressive to say the least, everywhere where paintings or sketches of anything and everything. All the chairs where customised by the students themselves and the tables where white apart from the table legs which were splattered with different colours.

The white haired kid then seemed to compose himself a little and walked in, over to the teachers desk to introduce himself. Tiedoll, being Tiedoll already knew about Allen's coming and of course made him feel welcome straight away. I spotted Lenalee sitting in the back, she already had her canvas out, and was working on her painting. I walked over and got my own painting out.

It was supposed to be a self portrait with a twist, so I painted myself sitting on some sort of ledge wearing a black and white uniform. A huge hammer casually held over my shoulder with some sort of 'magic circle' around me as well as two intertwining serpents made of fire. I thought it looked quite cool actually.

During art we again just chatted, always finding new things to talk about, while we worked on our paintings. At one point I couldn't resist the urge anymore and being the awesome dude I was I had to go see how Allen was doing.

Allen was sketching in his book and when I looked over to see I was shocked and surprised at what he had drawn.

Allen was drawing himself, only his hair was spiked up behind him and he was wearing a white fur cloak with a elegant half mask on his shoulder, half the mask was light gray the other dark. Only what struck me was that his left arm was completely black and he had swords instead of nails, his other arm was white and his hand looked almost clownish. The background was a scene of ruin like a war, broken rubbish and corpses littered the page. But the look on picture Allen's face was what honestly shocked me most, he looked so sad, hurt, _broken._

Just then Allen snapped out of his trance, I'm not kidding he _snapped. _He sat straight up all of a sudden the crown of his head colliding with my chin; that's how I ended up on the floor for the second time that day.

"Oh sorry, are you alright?" He asked me worriedly, giving me a hand up. He was also slightly rubbing his head from where my chin connected with his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was my fault anyway sneaking up on you like that." I said smiling, he seemed like a sweet guy I just couldn't stay mad at him, especially after he had looked at me with such a cute look on his face. Those big eyes, and those pouty lips- NO LAVI! STOP!

"I'm glad you're ok," Then Johnny and Lenalee came over and asked both of us if we were ok, and the moment was gone. After some more apologies and reassuring we all went back to our work as if forgetting that ever happened.

* * *

The rest of the day was a boring blur but throughout the whole day the picture Allen had drawn was etched into my mind. The new kid Allen Walker had suddenly become a whole lot more interesting...


End file.
